Bullet
by ice shredder
Summary: Envy marvels at the destruction a single bullet can create. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bullet**

**Fandom: FMA**

**Author: ice shredder**

**Archive: request author's permission**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Envy's POV on how he takes delight using something small like a bullet to wreak havoc and incite bloodshed. **

**Summary: "It truly amazes me what a single bullet can accomplish."**

One shot.

That's all it took to set Ishval on fire. I'm particularly proud of that conflict. If I accomplish nothing else destroying those religious maggots will be my masterpiece.

First rule of combat: know your enemy.

Second rule: find their weakness and exploit it to your advantage. Let me tell ya this. _Everyone _has a weak spot. I don't care who you are.

When Father assigned me to instigate violence in Ishval for creating the Philosopher's Stone I was ecstatic. I went wearing the face of some no-name soldier that needed to pass under the radar because 'he' was getting ready to do something so bad so unforgivable it'd give the Ishvalan worms a cause to fight for and the military an excuse to be there fanning the flames of hatred and war. I could hardly wait to get the party started.

It didn't take long for an opportunity to present itself. A child maggot approached me clutching a dirty teddy bear in her tiny fist clothes stained with sweat and dirt. Smiling up into my face with nothing but blind trust radiating from her red eyes.

_That _made what I was about to do all the more sweeter.

Humans really _are _stupid if they think everyone who dons a uniform of some sort has their safety in mind.

I raised the gun to her face, relishing the look of pure shock before I 'accidently' squeezed the trigger, splattering blood and brain matter all over the concrete.

It didn't take long for the humans to retaliate. I wasn't gonna complain about the results though. I got a seven year show of unrelenting violence and murder. Wrath sending in State Alchemists to annihilate Ishval and the rest of the rebellion was the cherry on top.

Why exert myself? The humans did all the heavy lifting for me.

Not bad for a single bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought the Ishvalan massacre was epic. But the Hughes murder will always hold a special place in my heart. If I had one.

He wasn't supposed to figure our plans out that quickly. Matter of fact he wasn't supposed to learn about it at all, but due to those damn Elric brothers breaking into Lab 5 and probing into its secrets we had to act. Can I just state for the record how much I hate sharp minds? Perceptive humans are dangerous to our cause. It's never to our advantage that these sheep actually _think._ But I'm getting off track.

Under Wrath's orders I started paying more attention when Hughes started spending more time in the archives unearthing old records and asking questions. Shoulda kept his mouth shut. I knew I'd be in deep trouble if I let this overzealous Boy Scout live so I turned his smarts-his biggest strength-against him.

The meatbag was so eager to spill what he learned that he didn't count on more than one of us tracking his every move. So when he staggered into that phonebooth he realized if the military'd been infiltrated their phone lines would be tapped. Gotta give the worm some credit...I would've done the same thing except this was the end of the line for him.

I couldn't allow this loser to ruin 400 years of careful plotting just cause he wanted to do right by his country and play hero. So I disguised myself as one of his soldier friends, 2nd Lt Maria Ross and followed him out. Got there just in time to hear him bark his verification code into the phone and barely resisted the urge to smile at his bloodied shoulder. I'd have to thank Lust later for that small favor.

I drew my borrowed gun and clicked the safety off. He turned around still clutching the receiver and demanded who I was. Really human? You're in no position to ask the Reaper his name.

He then had the audacity to smirk saying I wasn't his friend, that the real Lt. Ross had a mole under her left eye. Oops. Guess I forgot. I dropped the act tapping my skin to add in the detail, the red flash of light and the harsh buzz having its desired effect on the human who started panicking. No Hughesy, there's nothing wrong with your eyes, just your worst nightmare come to life. I'm the monster that lurks under the bed, exists in the closet of millions of children. Including yours. Except I'm very real and you're about to die. It's your own fault.

You did this to yourself Hughesy and ya got no one but your quick mind and those damn Elric brats to blame.

He kept talking about getting back to his stupid family waiting for him at home and that _dying_ was the very last thing he was gonna do. He spun to face me, knife ready to throw but it was too late. I'd shifted into his precious Gracia while he had his back turned and he froze. Hah! I knew you couldn't harm your _wife _Hughesy. He shook, tried to speak and for the second time since the Ishvalan massacre a single gunshot put him out of my misery for good.

Ahhh there's nothing like the smell of fresh blood on the ground. It's a heady, intoxicating wine I can never get enough of.

Hughes, you deserved to die. That's what you get for getting involved in things you weren't supposed to, but don't worry. The rest of your inferior species will be joining you soon enough.

**-end**


End file.
